


Blam Song Book

by MelissaMaier902



Series: Song Book Collections [5]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-16
Updated: 2013-08-16
Packaged: 2017-12-23 17:40:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/929272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelissaMaier902/pseuds/MelissaMaier902





	Blam Song Book

**_** This goes out to_ ** ** JasonDragon64 ** **_by request. I hope you like it. **_**

Sam smiled as he looked through the iPod in his hand, searching for some mood music. He came across a playlist titled: European Tour. With a shrug he pushed play and placed it on the dock. He made his way over to the bed and pulled back the covers. He heard the shower turn off so he quickly lit some candles, dropped his jeans and crawled onto the bed.

The sounds of bagpipes filled the room softly. Sam lay back and ran his hand over his abs, down his hip, and then up to his erection. He stroked himself slowly, closing his eyes and settling deeper into the mattress. When he heard the bathroom door open he smiled, but didn’t open his eyes.

Sam heard the sharp intake of air indicating a startled breath.

“Wh-what are you… doin’… Sam?”

Sam opened his eyes and turned his smoky gaze on the boy. “C’mere.”He held out his hand while sitting up and planting his feet on the floor.

The boy stared at him for a moment before shuffling forward. He looked partly scared and partly aroused.

When he was close enough Sam linked their fingers together and tugged at the boy until he was standing between Sam’s legs. The boy was wearing a pair of dark grey sweatpants and a white undershirt. His hair was still wet from the shower and Sam could see the drops of water as they slide sensually down the boy’s neck and onto his chest.

Sam licked his lips while his eyes tracked the water’s path. He wanted to trace that path with his tongue so he stood and lifted the undershirt up and off the boy. Sam smiled at him before bending his head to a particular drop that had landed on the boy’s pectoral. Sam laved at the spot before running his tongue up the boy’s neck. He smelled like soap and spice and something entirely male. Sam didn’t know smells could turn him on, but there was a sharp tinge of lust that traveled from his nose straight to his cock.

He gripped the boy’s head in his hands and captured his mouth in a passionate kiss. Sam ran his tongue along the boy’s lips seeking entry. The other boy groaned low as he opened his mouth to Sam. He returned Sam’s kiss fiercely, like it was the last kiss he was ever going to get. Their hands explored each other’s chest as their mouths continued to fuse together. The other boy pulled away first.

His eyes searched Sam’s before he whispered, “What are we doing?”

“Shhh. I want this, with you.” Sam could feel the other boy’s erection straining against his thigh. “I know you want me too. Relax.”

“But, you’re not gay.” The boy’s eyebrows came together as he turned his confused gaze on Sam.

“I don’t need to be to have this with you, but if you want to stop we will.” Sam let his arms fall to his side.

“No! I mean, no I don’t wanna stop. I’m just feelin’ a little confused. I-I’ve wanted this with you…” His voice trailed off as he closed his eyes.

Sam took the opportunity to kiss the boy again. This time he started with both of the boy’s eyes, then down his cheek and finally along his jaw. He ran his tongue along the boy’s lip, again, before taking it into his mouth and nibbling. He could feel the boy shiver so he pulled him in close and wrapped his arms around the muscular back. The boy’s skin felt like silk under his fingertips. Sam groaned as he felt small hands on his own back and shoulders. Then suddenly those soft hands were kneading his muscles, driving Sam’s euphoria up to another level.

The level of comfort Sam was experiencing was blowing his mind. He wanted to feel and taste everything right now, all at once, but he didn’t want to scare the beautiful boy in his arms. Sam pulled away from the kiss and smiled. Then he dropped to his knees while reaching for the boy’s sweats, taking them with him as he landed on the floor.

Sam marveled at the exposed flesh before him. This boy was thicker than Sam, but not as long. Sam used his hands to explore every inch of the body before him. From the boy’s chest to his knees, Sam couldn’t stop touching. When he finally wrapped his hand around the boy’s straining erection, a loud moan escaped the boy’s mouth. This made Sam smile even more.

Feeling empowered by the sounds, Sam leaned in and rubbed his nose and cheek into the boy’s hip. Then he dragged his cheek across warm flesh until he reached the pelvic bone. Sam inhaled sharply, in awe of how much the smell and feel turned him on. Tentatively, Sam reached out with his tongue and stroked the underside of the boy’s cock. He wasn’t sure what he expected, but it certainly wasn’t the plethora of taste that hit him. Faint traces of soap and salt he could name, but there was also the taste of the boy himself. It was a little bit of spice and a little bit of musk, yet still unique, unlike anything Sam had ever tasted.

Instinctively, Sam grabbed onto the base on the boy’s shaft before engulfing his length in his mouth. It felt different and heavy in his mouth, but not in a bad way. Sam soon started to bob his head, and what he lacked in skill and technique he more than made up for in enthusiasm. He hollowed his cheeks and tried to remember everything that ever felt good to him. It didn’t take long before the boy was gripping his shoulder and trying to push him away.

“If-if you don’t stop, I-I’m gonna… _ohhh…_ ” the boy panted.

Sam just shook his head ‘no’ and kept up the pace. He added his tongue to the mix, swirling it over the head while increasing the suction.

“Saaaammm!”

The explosion of flavor that hit Sam’s taste buds in that moment rivaled anything he had ever tasted. It was salty, spicy, and sweet all at the same time. Sam swallowed every drop, before removing his mouth and licking at anything left behind.

The boy started to sag and Sam caught him against his chest, locking his arms around the boy’s thighs. The boy was shaking slightly. Sam maneuvered him over to the bed and pushed lightly until the boy landed in a heap. Chuckling, Sam climbed onto the bed beside him.

Lust-blown eyes glittered at Sam and made him catch his breath. No one, not Quinn, not Santana, not even Mercedes had ever looked at him like that. Sam felt like he could become addicted to that look. He leaned down and kissed the boy.

Pulling away to catch his breath, the boy reached for the nightstand pulling condoms and lube from the drawer. He smiled up at Sam and handed over the items.

“Are you sure?” Sam asked.

The smaller boy couldn’t talk, he just nodded his head ‘yes’ and reached up to pull Sam in for another searing kiss. Sam lubed his fingers without breaking the kiss, trailing his hand up the boy’s thigh, and eventually coming to rest against his opening.

“Go slow,” the boy whispered.

Sam nodded before letting one finger breach the boy’s entrance. Sam could feel the tightness and warmth surrounding his finger as it glided in and out. He whimpered with anticipation; he didn’t know how long he would be able to last once inside if this was what he had to look forward to, but he certainly couldn’t wait to find out.

 Carefully, because he was a little unsure and he didn’t want to hurt his partner, Sam rubbed the ring of muscle until he felt a little give. Then he added more lube before sliding in another finger.

The boy moaned softly. Sam was fascinated by the emotions playing over his face. He couldn’t drag his own gaze away, but he was torn between watching the beautiful face and viewing his fingers moving in and out. Sam twisted his fingers gently. The boy bucked under him. Sam smirked and did it again. The boy’s hips arched higher and he ground himself down against Sam’s digits. Erotic sounds poured from the boy’s mouth while his hands clutched at Sam’s chest and biceps.

“More, Sam. Please.” He moaned loudly.

Ever cautious, Sam added more lube to his fingers before inserting a third finger. He could feel the muscles soften and relax against his fingers. Sam was amazed at the display before him. His own cock was rock hard and leaking, but he ignored the hunger of his own body. He was much more amazed at the display before him. He wanted to watch as this boy came apart completely and he briefly wondered if it was possible to make him cum from just his fingers alone.

The other boy had different ideas though. He clutched at Sam and pleaded for him to enter him.

“I want to feel you, Sam, inside me. Please, please.” The boy was writhing on the bed and Sam could see his body tensing.

Sam removed his fingers slowly. The boy whimpered loudly. Sam rolled the condom on and added way more lube than was probably necessary. He figured better safe than sorry. The boy underneath him meant a lot to him and there was no way he was going to hurt him, especially during a moment of passion.

Sam lined himself up to the boy’s opening. “Look at me. I want to watch you.”

He waited for the boy to comply before slowly pushing into the warm flesh. The boy’s eyes went wide before glazing over and rolling back. He tried to speed Sam up by pushing his body down onto Sam’s hard length. Sam fought to keep his own eyes from rolling back as he sank further and further in the warm channel. He couldn’t control his own muscles and stop them from quivering as he struggled to keep his orgasm at bay. Everything felt sharper, tighter, and warmer than he had ever felt before.

When he was completely immersed in the boy’s body he held very still, breathing harshly. His partner reached up and pulled him down for a sloppy kiss, full of teeth and tongue. The boy arched his hips again, pulling Sam deeper into his body. Sam cried out at the sensations running through his system.

Somehow they established a rhythm. The boy wrapped his legs around Sam’s waist, tightening them on every down stroke. Both of them were covered in a thin layer of sweat.

“Harder, Sam. Faster.”

Sam complied. He couldn’t, not do, as he was asked. He was pretty sure he would do anything this boy wanted as long as he could keep these feelings from ending.

“I’m so close, Sam. Please.”

The blonde grabbed onto the boy’s thighs and leaned them forward, slightly altering the angle of each thrust. He felt the change the moment he hit the boy’s prostate. He started bucking wildly. Sam reached down and grabbed the boy’s cock and began to stroke with one hand while using the other to keep the boy’s legs at the same angle. The thought crossed his mind, briefly, that he was glad for all the cardio he put in. Sam could feel his own orgasm building. Just a few more thrusts and he knew he would be done, so he increased the speed of his hand.

The smaller boy’s orgasm ripped from his body, painting his stomach and chest. Sam stuttered for a moment at the sight. Then the boy’s muscles clamped down on Sam and Sam’s body detonated. He was pretty sure he had never cum so hard or so long in his life. Sam couldn’t hold himself up; his body was so weak he just collapsed onto the boy below him.

Small arms wrapped around his back and shoulders holding him tightly. Sam could hear the boy whispering to him, but he couldn’t make out any of the words.

Afraid of crushing the boy, Sam was finally able to roll to his side and then onto his back. He tried to slow down his heart and force oxygen into his lungs.

Even though Sam’s eyes were closed he could feel the boy staring at him. He opened his eyes slowly and smiled at him.

“Do you… do you regret it?” the boy asked quietly.

Sam looked at the ceiling for a moment then back at the boy. He could see the anxiety and fear in his eyes. Sam reached over and cupped the boy’s cheek.

“No. I don’t regret it at all.” He pulled the boy onto his chest and cuddled him into his side. “In fact, if you give me a few minutes to catch my breath we can switch, if you want.”

The boy raised his head and looked at Sam in wonder. Then a huge smile appeared on his face.

“Absolutely!”

The boys cuddled together for a few more minutes. Sam squeezed the boy’s shoulders and chuckled.

“There is one thing I regret.”

“Oh!” The boy’s head popped up.

“The playlist I chose. I mean really, Blaine, what the fuck are we listening to?”

Blaine laughed and hid his face in Sam’s shoulder.

“The song’s called ‘Lois Lane’ by Uncle Bonsai. I heard it when I was in Europe two years ago with my parents. It’s about Superman, Sam. You should like it.”

Sam rolled his eyes and pulled Blaine in for another kiss.

“Whatever, you’ll just have to distract me.” He smirked.

Blaine’s eyebrow rose. “Oh, I think I can do that.”

Xx _the end_ xX

 

**_AN: The song is called Lois Lane and like Blaine said it’s by Uncle Bonsai. I had never heard it before so I downloaded it and listened to it for 2-days. Honestly, I couldn’t figure out how to incorporate it into a story, so I apologize to_ ** ** JasonDragon64 ** **_but you really stumped me with this one. For those of you who are interested the lyrics are below._**

If only Lois knew  
Clark Kent could see through her dress  
She would have flown to his arms  
And uncovered his "S"  
She could have torn off his trousers  
Discovered his tights  
He wouldn't put up a fight

If only Lois knew  
That at the time of ascent  
Superman blasted off  
And there wasn't no Kent  
She would have clung to his wingspan  
A fly on the wall  
He wouldn't let her fall

But her mouth never moved  
And her hair stayed in place  
Too little magic  
In so stiff a face  
Framed in the funnies  
Captioned and stripped  
Ten cents a copy  
Too cheap a script

If only Lois knew  
That Kent was light years away  
That in the name of Krypton  
He was saving the day  
She could have leapt on his steno  
In one single bound  
But he was never around

She wouldn't know love  
If it wasn't out flying  
And it broke all her pencils without trying  
If he took off his glasses  
And he blew her a kiss  
And a windstorm ensued in Metropolis  
Lois was lost on the man made of granite  
Lost in her own daily planet

If only Lois knew  
That at the scene of a crime  
Kent was not to be seen  
But always filed on time  
He always scooped up a story  
In super disguise  
She always looked so surprised

He kept an x-ray eye upon her  
She slept alone on Loveless Lane  
He never sacrificed his honor  
He never took her on his plane  
She didn't like the meek and shrinking  
She always thought she'd like to fly  
He always knew what she was thinking  
When she was staring at the sky

She wouldn't know love  
If it only went one way  
Taking off with her desk as a runway  
If he told her the truth  
And the rules of the order  
As he dressed in the phone booth  
And he asked her for quarters  
Lois was lost on the man made of granite  
Lost in her own daily planet

If only Lois knew  
Clark Kent could see through her dress  
She would have flown to his arms  
And uncovered his "S"  
She could have had herself a layout  
Some news she could feel  
With the man made of steel


End file.
